


For Those That Read Stone and Sand

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Series: Stone and Sand Verse [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory that didn't fit in the fic, Fic Meta, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: Originally posted to Tumblr, this is a quick play-by-play of canon-divergence that lead to the universe that my ficStone and Sandtook place in.





	For Those That Read Stone and Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Putting this on Ao3 because the Great Tumblr Debacle of 2018 is making me believe that a permalink to tumblr may NOT actually be the best way to store this fic meta. 
> 
> A note: when I wrote [Stone and Sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292661/chapters/30419793) I intended it to be read without the backstory, and for readers to discover the universe as they went. But, I've had feedback from several people telling me that it helped them to know the backstory first, so I'm officially declaring death of Myself the Author, and read this in whatever order your heart desires :D

And are curious about how it got to be that way, I wanted to post a sort-of “under the hood” look at how the universe turned out the way it did:

  * The turning point: The Rebellion figured out that Galen Erso was on Eadu before Imperial Cargo Pilot Bodhi Rook defected. They sent Cassian Andor to assassinate him. Unfortunately, without said cargo pilot providing a reasonable approach, Captain Cassian Andor was captured and imprisoned on Eadu.
  * This is when Galen Erso saw his chance. He had a quiet conversation with his cargo pilot friend Bodhi Rook, who nearly decked him when he realized that 
  * 1\. Galen Erso had helped build a genocidal pseudo-moon, and
  * 2\. Galen Erso had been planning Bodhi’s defection without bothering to consult him on the matter. 
  * However, he ultimately decided that the Death Star needed to be stopped, so, fine, he will get Cassian, Galen, and Galen’s plans off of Eadu. 
  * Cassian, after being sprung free from Eadu, leads Galen and Bodhi to reconnect with the Rebellion proper. 
  * There’s a lot of interrogating that Bodhi would really rather forget, thank you very much. However, it involves a whole lot of reciting everything he knows fifty times over again and exactly zero mind-flaying octopi, so he comes out very much ahead, in this universe. 
  * With Galen Erso supplying the plans, there is no need to go to Scarif. There is, however, a need to go to Woboni, because they want to keep the nice genius weapons developer on-side, and freeing his daughter is a good way of ensuring compliance. 
  * Cassian runs an extraction mission. This time he’s the one that gets clobbered in the head with a shovel. Bodhi is also on his mission, the first one he is cleared to run with the Rebellion. He pilots. He does not get hit in the head with a shovel. 



Alright, quick break to review where we are at so far: We’ve got Jyn, Cassian, Galen, and Bodhi with the Rebellion. We’ve got a Jedha that was left entirely out of things, and a Scarif that never happened. 

That Scarif bit is going to be important here soon. 

  * Right, so, we know there’s a death star, but we haven’t gone to Scarif.
  * No Scarif means no giant battle that destroys half the Rebellion Fleet. 
  * No Scarif also means that when Bail Organa learns of the Death Star and decides it’s time for his old friend Obi-Wan to stop hiding in the wastes and fix things (which still happens in this universe), Leia Organa’s corvette does not end up at Scarif. 
  * Because, remember, Leia was dispatched a corvette which was dry-docked inside the Profundity. Aka one of the Great Bloody Huge Mon Cal Ships. 
  * (In another universe, where Cassian does not go to Eadu early, the Profundity, captained by Admiral “Screw Orders I’mma Fight A Space War” Raddus, jumps to Scarif with Leia inside her ship inside his ship)
  * (I mention this for two reasons)
  * (One, because no Scarif means no Leia fleeing Scarif means no Leia getting caught fleeing Scarif means no pressing reason to blow up Alderaan) 
  * (Two, because Admiral “I Love Hopeless Odds and Know No Fear” Raddus will be important here in a bit) 
  * This time, in this universe, Leia and the Profundity pop out of hyperspace near Tattooine. The Profundity will be on hand Just In Case, Leia and her corvette will go fetch the Hobo Wizard. 
  * It turns out the Hobo Wizard comes with a young blond wizard apprentice. Who does not know he is a wizard apprentice. And can’t leave the farm because his aunt and uncle need his help with the harvest and Leia Cannot. Believe. She. Has. To. Deal. With. This. 
  * “I’ll buy your farm,” she says. “Let’s just GO.” 
  * This is when she finds out that apprentice wizard’s aunt and uncle are strategic masterminds and Leia regrets ever entering into a contract negotiation with them. 
  * Beru and Owen wind up with a nice house on Alderaan and citizenship there. How they managed that, Leia still isn’t really sure. Also now Leia owns a moisture farm. Fantastic. Fan-fucking-tastic. Can we go now? 
  * Yes, we can. 
  * So, Leia, the hobo wizard Obi-Wan, the hobo wizard’s eager but unwitting apprentice Luke, and Luke’s terrifyingly business-savy aunt and uncle all leave Tattooine in Leia’s corvette, which gets tucked back into the Profundity for the return to base. 



We need to pause for a minute and rewind, and find up what our Friends in the Empire have been doing. 

  * It has not been a great day for Krennic.
  * Krennic has let his spy go, and lost his scientist. 
  * However, the Death Star has neared completion, and Tarkin is THRILLED to have an excuse to steak the Ultimate Weapon of the Empire out from under Krennic, who escapes with his life and really can’t expect more, now can he?
  * Tarkin tests it out on a few lifeless asteroids. 
  * Once he’s certain it’s working properly, certain that the scientist only fled, and didn’t sabotage the Death Star (spoiler, he did, he definitely did, there is still a super obvious exhaust port, oops)
  * Now it is time to turn the FULL FORCE OF THE EMPIRE AGAINST IT’S ENEMIES! 
  * Which…hm. 
  * Nobody is being super obviously defiant right now. 
  * Except. Well. EVERYONE knows the capital ships of the Rebellion mostly come from Mon Cal. Mon Cal, nicely filled with those alien species the Empire thinks so little of.
  * Say goodbye to the squid planet, galaxy. 



Right, so, back to our heroes. 

  * Our heroes that are currently on a Mon Cal ship, being led by Admiral “I Have a History of Taking Brash Unauthorized Action When I Think it is Needed” Raddus, who just found out that his home planet has been destroyed. 
  * And knows that the Death Star has a weakness. 
  * And knows that the Death Star is parked outside his home planet. 
  * The Rebellion council is dithering, as it always does. 
  * Raddus is not. 
  * The Profundity, and it’s ridealong fighter squadrons, jump into battle. 
  * There’s an extra ship. 
  * It goes to Luke. 
  * (There is another universe where it goes to Leia, but in this universe, she is in the command bridge, barking out orders alongside Raddus, determined to make the best of the bad situation) 
  * The battle is hard-fought, ragtag squadron against an unfathomably large TIE complement. 
  * But, but, Luke lines up and a familiar nudging opens his mind, and for a moment he sees the whole universe interconnected, sees the warp and weft of the cosmos, sees exactly the knit pattern that is needed, the moment in time to….
  * Luke takes the shot. 
  * According to his targeting computer, he takes the shot a quarter second too early. 
  * According to the force, it is right on time. 
  * The Death Star explodes. 
  * Luke is a hero. 
  * Obi-Wan very quietly collapses out of the trance that he went into, grateful that wherever in the universe Darth Vader was, he wasn’t _here_ because wouldn’t that have made everything worse. 
  * And then, not too long after that, Luke Skywalker comes tearing across a hanger to meet Bodhi Rook, the brave pilot who got the plans off of Eadu. 
  * You know how things go from there. 



(and if you don’t, please, [Enjoy the Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292661/chapters/30419793))


End file.
